falling for neville longbottom!
by luna'loony'lovegoodd
Summary: it's a little story about neville longbottom and luna lovegood from harry potter  no copyright intended, all characters by JK rowling  so, neville and luna are in love and this is what happens! sorry about any spelling mistakes! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The sky was filled with oddly shaped clouds, which floated around a light blue surface. I looked up at the sky and sighed. It was such a beautiful sight, it ought to be shared with someone, I thought. I was sitting on the grass just outside the forbidden forest. The wind whispered to me and I tilted my head slightly as it tickled my ears. It was the beginning of the day and I had woken to find myself outside laying on the grass. I looked at my pastel blue wristwatch and saw it was 6:00am.

I looked down at my feet and thought about what lessons I had to look forward to. I was wearing a pastel blue skirt with floral tights and a light pink cardigan over a purple t-shirt with a dinosaur on the front. My long blonde hair was down and a blue flower was clipped just above my right ear.

I layed back down on the grass and stared up at the sky. I wondered why the sky looked like this when it was only 6:00am.. I frowned and closed my eyes for a second. Suddenly, someone shook me and i opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Neville Longbottom!

I smiled and dreamily said

"Oh hello Neville..."

He had a worried look on his face and said quickly

"Luna! I've been looking for you everywhere! You missed two lessons this morning! What were you doing?"

I frowned, sat up and looked at my watch again. It still said it was 6:00am. I realized it must have stopped working...

"I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry to have worried you like this, I'm not in trouble am i?" I asked calmly, looking up at him.

Neville blushed.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" he blushed even more and looked up at the sky trying to hid his face. I got up off the ground and smiled sweetly at Neville. He was so cute when he was nervous. I was about to ask him why he looked so nervous when all of a sudden the bell went.

It was the end of break and the other students where going to their classes. It was a non school uniform day because Dumbledore wanted to raise money for the "werewolf awareness day" Neville asked me what lesson i had next and i replied

"Umm... i think i have potions!"

Me and Neville were in all of the same classes so we walked into the castle and headed for Snape's classroom. I hadn't told anyone this, but i had always had a little crush on Professor Snape. I wasn't really sure why though. When we got to his class, we lined up outside and Neville looked at me. I looked back at him.

"You look really pretty today, Luna." he told me blushing again.

This seemed to be a habit of his whenever he complemented me. I smiled at him and said

"thank you, Neville, thats so sweet."

Just then Snape arrived and opened the door to his classroom. The students went into his room and as i passed him i smiled, he looked like he was about to smile back at me, that was until he saw Neville. Snape smirked at him and Neville looked scared. I sighed.

I sat down next to Neville and took my blue messenger bag off. I pulled out my quill and started to doodle on my arm. Neville watched me in awe. He always told me i was i great artist and loved watching me draw. I stopped to look up at Snape. He started talking about what we were going to be learning about today. I wondered what he was thinking, he seemed to be in a good mood today.

When Snape had finished talking and Neville had given me everything i needed, i started to follow the instructions on how to make an awakening potion. Neville kept having to ask me for help, as this wasn't one of his best subjects. I didn't mind though, i was glad to be of help. I finished early and watched Neville trying to make his potion. Snape walked past our table and i held my breath, hoping he wouldn't mock Neville for being slow. Snape looked at my potion and then looked at me.

"Very good, Luna, try to make sure Neville doesn't blow up this classroom..." He said smiling slightly. I blushed ever so slightly and Neville looked at me. He frowned, he must have seen me blushing. Crap! I stood up and looked at his potion. I tried to distract him by telling him his potion was almost done. He beamed at me.

"Thanks for all your help, i don't know what I'd do without you."

Soon, it was the end of the day, and i was pretty tired by the time we went down to have dinner. I waved goodbye to Neville after he had walked me up to Ravenclaw tower and went to bed. That night i couldn't help thinking about Neville. There was nothing else i could think about. I wished there was some excuse for him to ask me out.. maybe like a dance? I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about wonderful things.

**haii guys, this is part one to my story, i hope you liked it~!**

**i will add the other chapters as soon as i can figure out how to publish this one x)**

**please comment and tell what you do and don't like?**

**i would love to improve, so just tell me what ya think ;3**

**xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and looked at my alarm clock, it was 9:00am. I decided to go down to the great hall for breakfast. Because it was a Saturday, most people went down at around nine. I got dressed into my blue floral dress, my purple leggings with pink flowers on them, my blue converses and some pretty necklaces i found in one of my drawers. I thought i lost these!

I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair. I turned on the straighteners and started to straighten it, trying not to take too long as i knew Neville was probably waiting for me. I clipped a red flower in my hair and put in my silver flower earrings. I was ready.

I saw Neville waiting for me as i walked down the Ravenclaw tower stairs. I waved to him and he waved back and said

"Hey Luna!" His eyes were suddenly wide open with surprise as he gasped at me...  
"You.. you look amazing!" He stuttered. I blushed.  
"You're too kind!" I said, playing with my hair.

We walked down to the great hall, talking about what we should do today. He suggested we could walk around the forbidden forest since we didn't have any homework to do. I liked that idea. I came and sat next to Ginny on the Griffindor table. Neville sat next to me. Ginny started talking about her date with Harry last week, they had started dating a few months ago. I was so pleased, they were a great couple. Whenever Neville wasn't around Ginny kept telling me i should go out with Neville but i just pretended i wasn't really interested. I could tell she wasn't falling for it, so i told her if he asked me i was say yes. She was pretty excited this morning... I didn't know why.  
"Ginny, what are you so excited about?" i asked her curiously.  
"Dumbledore said there was going to be a Ball! Anyone can go, and they can invite their dates!" She winked at Neville and he blushed.

He looked down at his pancakes and tried to hid his smile. I could see he was excited. I smiled at Ginny, she was so great! She grinned at me and we started talking about the dresses we were going to wear. I couldn't help but feel like my wish had been answered.

After breakfast Ginny told me she was going to Quidditch practice with Harry and Ron. I said goodbye and me and Neville started walking outside, to the forbidden forest. It was a little awkward. Neville didn't say anything, and i didn't know if i should start talking or not. I glanced at Neville and saw he was smiling to himself. I could tell he was thinking about the ball. I hoped he would ask me. I knew Ginny thought he fancied me, but what if he was just genuinely nervous around people and not just me? I decided not to worry about it and once we got into the forest i played with my hair and looked around at the trees. It was so peaceful here.

The brilliant blue sky was hidden by crooked tree branches towering over me, like an angry giant. I skipped through the forest, concentrating. I could here Neville calling me, from far far away. I skipped further into the deep and dark forest, not knowing what i was about to find. The tree branches scratched my bare arms as i raised them above my head, outstretched, feeling the leaves above me.

Out of no where, i heard a tiny evil laughter. It sounded like a pixie, or a rebellious fairy. I stopped and looked around. I took my wand from behind my ear and muttered "Lumos"  
I couldn't see or hear Neville anymore, and i suddenly realized what i had done. I was concentrating so much on the forest that i had completely forgotten to take Neville with me... I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes, feeling bad.

All of a sudden, something grabbed my feet, my eyes flew open and before i could see what it was i felt myself being pushed forward, onto the hard forest ground. Ouch! I got on my hands and knees and felt something inside my shoes. I turned around to see my shoes slowly being pulled off! Nargles!

My shoes shot off my feet before i had time to grab them and i saw my shoes being carried off into a tree! I stood up, in my bare feet, and ran after them. They were too high up in the tree for me to reach so i started to climb the tree higher and higher until suddenly i heard Neville shouting at me and i lost my balance! I fell through the branches, feeling the wind on my face, gripping onto my wand and closing my eyes.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville shouted.

I stopped falling and floated in mid-air, just inches above the ground. Neville helped me up and i hugged him.

"Thank you Neville, I'm really sorry i went off like that... i guess i was in my own little world..." I said dreamily as i tore away from our hug.

Neville smiled at me and then glanced at my feet and frowned.

"Nargles." I told him, with a playful smile on my face.

I wasn't worried about my shoes, i knew they'd turn up eventually, after all my mum always said, the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday after lessons i took a trip to the library. I felt like being on my own, no idea why. I walked past the bookcases, full with books, filled with the most amazing stories. I walked down to the end and sat in the corner, thinking about Neville. I didn't really know why but i was feeling a bit off today.

I grabbed a book about phoenix's and looked through the pages, not really paying any attention. I was thinking so deeply. I didn't know if i could be in a relationship with him. He was perfect for me. But i was scared. I'd never been in a serious relationship before... and i was kind of worried.

But maybe it wouldn't be that bad.. i mean, i really like him and every time i see him i get butterflies in my tummy. If he likes me back I'll be so happy!

"Hey Luna!" Neville said, making me jump and realize where i was.  
"Oh, hey Neville" I smiled.  
"what are you doing down here, all on your own?" He asked curiously.  
"Oh, i was just thinking." I told him, getting up and putting the book away. I turned around and smiled sweetly at him, then he did something I'd wanted him to to for a long time. Neville took my hand and looked at me.  
"Luna... will you go to the ball with me?"  
I was speechless. I nodded silently and hugged him.  
The next day, i woke up feeling great! I got ready singing to myself and ignoring all the girls laughing at me in girls dormitories. They were chanting "Loony Lovegood! Loony Lovegood!" But i was used to that so i just ignored them and skipped down to the great hall to meet Neville. I beamed at him and we sat down to eat. The feast looked fantastic, but maybe that was just because i was in such a good mood.  
"You're in a good mood today, has something good happened?" Neville asked as he picked what he was going to eat.  
"You could say that" I replied dreamily.

We talked and talked until we'd finished out breakfast and it was time to go to lessons. We both had Divination, which was one of my favourite lessons! I was super happy, i almost skipped into Draco! He turned around and muttered

"watch it loony!" I'd never really talked to him before, he was into dark arts and all that. He didn't seem very nice... Divination was fun, Professor Trelawney was telling me i had good things to come, i was so happy!  
After that we had Defense against the dark arts. It was taught by Professor Lupin! He was a brilliant teacher, always making the lessons fun. Every lesson seemed to go so well, that was up until we had potions. I was looking forward to potions and it was out last lesson, which made it even better. I smiled at Snape and daydreamed through the whole lesson, but then at the end he gave us piles of homework! I'd hopped we wouldn't get any homework today, because at the weekend i wanted to go shopping and get my dress for the ball.

I'm pretty sure everyone else wanted to do the same sort of thing. I wonder why he was in such a bad mood? Still, this didn't spoil my day. I continued to be happy and it wasn't like the homework was particularly hard.

Soon it was the end of the day. Me and Neville walked to the great hall and sat down next to each other.  
"So, are you doing anything this weekend? I think I'd better do my homework." Neville asked, not looking at me.  
"Umm... I think me and Ginny were going to go to Hogsmeade." I said, wondering why he was asking. The ball was the weekend after. I couldn't wait.  
"Oh! We can go to Hogsmeade?" He asked looking up at me.  
"Yeah, they've decided to let us go to buy our outfits for the ball." I smiled.  
Just then, Harry came over and asked Neville if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him to buy his robes for the ball. Neville looked pretty pleased.  
"Oh, yeah, thanks harry." He said, smiling at me.  
The week went fast and soon it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, i couldn't wait to have a girly day out with Ginny!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I could hear the birds chirping outside and all I could see was a blur of girls rushing around, getting ready.  
It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip! I got out of bed and grabbed my outfit, it was already laid out on the floor next to my bed. I had spent last night planning what i was going to wear. Daddy had sent me a little money to buy my dress with a few days ago so i slipped that into my bag. I started to get changed into: a silver vest top, a red patchwork skirt, a peace sign belt, a purple shrug, black tights with yellow and red roses on them and a pearl necklace with a black flower on it.

I looked in the mirror and put in my dangly flower earrings. I smiled as i watched them shimmer in the light. I brushed my long wavy hair and put my blue sequin beret on. I grabbed my bag and but it on, i was ready!  
I skipped down to the great hall to find Neville waiting for me. You should have seen his face. He was staring at me, amazed, he loved my unique outfits.  
"Hello Neville, you alright?" I asked him dreamily.  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine thanks... you?" He replied, still trying to get over what i was wearing.

Other people would(and did) laugh at my outfits and call me a 'loony' but Neville simply loved them, and I loved the look on his face when he saw me. He was, to put it simply, an amazing guy.  
"I'm alright" I told him as i sat down next to him.

We eat out breakfast, talked about what shops we were planning on going in and then met up with Harry and Ginny, who were waiting outside.

We walked to Hogsmeade, chatting about various things, and soon we had arrived. Hogsmeade looked beautiful, the sun had even come out to perfect this gorgeous day. It was autumn, one of my favourite seasons, October to be precise. Me and Ginny waved goodbye to Neville and Harry and set off in search of the perfect dress.

We had planned on meeting the guys at the three broomsticks in a few hours. There was a new shop, selling wizard robes and dresses, so we went to it, hoping the other students would go in this shop last. We looked and tried on dresses, which was very fun! I couldn't help wondering if i was actually going to find the dress of my dreams.

Finally Ginny had found the perfect dress, it was long and a deep blue colour which looked stunning on her. But i still had no luck. Ginny decided to help me look for a dress and soon enough, i had found one. It was beautiful.

We looked for accessories next. For bags, earrings, hair things, shoes, tights and that kind of thing. It was so fun! We had such a laugh. Soon, when we had got everything we'd wanted and gone in some other shops and bought sweets, it was time to meet up with Harry and Neville. We walked into the three broomsticks and saw Neville and Harry had already got here and were sitting down in he corner.  
"Hey! Did you two get everything you wanted?" Harry asked us, sipping his butterbeer. He had ordered us one each too.  
"Yeah, you?" Ginny replied and harry and Ginny started to have their own conversation. I smiled and Neville and he smiled shyly back at me. I didn't know what to say to him...  
"So..." I began, hoping he'd help me out. "Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, it was great" Neville replied, and we started to talk about our day.

When we had finished our butterbeers, we started to walk back to Hogwarts. It was getting colder, and i started to wish i had brought a jacket. Neville saw i was shivering and he put his arm around me, trying to keep me warm. I blushed and Ginny and Harry, who were holding hands, smiled at how sweet Neville was being. When we had got into the castle, we went into the great hall and sat down. Dumbledore started to speak as soon as everyone was inside.

"I hope you all got your dresses and robes for the ball, and now that you're out of the cold, you can eat!" As soon as he had finished speaking food appeared out of nowhere and Neville whispered "I love it when he does that"


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday after lessons i took a trip to the library. I felt like being on my own, no idea why. I walked past the bookcases, full with books, filled with the most amazing stories. I walked down to the end and sat in the corner, thinking about Neville. I didn't really know why but i was feeling a bit off today.

I grabbed a book about phoenix's and looked through the pages, not really paying any attention. I was thinking so deeply. I didn't know if i could be in a relationship with him. He was perfect for me. But i was scared. I'd never been in a serious relationship before... and i was kind of worried.

But maybe it wouldn't be that bad.. i mean, i really like him and every time i see him i get butterflies in my tummy. If he likes me back I'll be so happy!

"Hey Luna!" Neville said, making me jump and realize where i was.  
"Oh, hey Neville" I smiled.  
"what are you doing down here, all on your own?" He asked curiously.  
"Oh, i was just thinking." I told him, getting up and putting the book away. I turned around and smiled sweetly at him, then he did something I'd wanted him to to for a long time. Neville took my hand and looked at me.  
"Luna... will you go to the ball with me?"  
I was speechless. I nodded silently and hugged him.  
The next day, i woke up feeling great! I got ready singing to myself and ignoring all the girls laughing at me in girls dormitories. They were chanting "Loony Lovegood! Loony Lovegood!" But i was used to that so i just ignored them and skipped down to the great hall to meet Neville. I beamed at him and we sat down to eat. The feast looked fantastic, but maybe that was just because i was in such a good mood.  
"You're in a good mood today, has something good happened?" Neville asked as he picked what he was going to eat.  
"You could say that" I replied dreamily.

We talked and talked until we'd finished out breakfast and it was time to go to lessons. We both had Divination, which was one of my favourite lessons! I was super happy, i almost skipped into Draco! He turned around and muttered

"watch it loony!" I'd never really talked to him before, he was into dark arts and all that. He didn't seem very nice... Divination was fun, Professor Trelawney was telling me i had good things to come, i was so happy!  
After that we had Defense against the dark arts. It was taught by Professor Lupin! He was a brilliant teacher, always making the lessons fun. Every lesson seemed to go so well, that was up until we had potions. I was looking forward to potions and it was out last lesson, which made it even better. I smiled at Snape and daydreamed through the whole lesson, but then at the end he gave us piles of homework! I'd hopped we wouldn't get any homework today, because at the weekend i wanted to go shopping and get my dress for the ball.

I'm pretty sure everyone else wanted to do the same sort of thing. I wonder why he was in such a bad mood? Still, this didn't spoil my day. I continued to be happy and it wasn't like the homework was particularly hard.

Soon it was the end of the day. Me and Neville walked to the great hall and sat down next to each other.  
"So, are you doing anything this weekend? I think I'd better do my homework." Neville asked, not looking at me.  
"Umm... I think me and Ginny were going to go to Hogsmeade." I said, wondering why he was asking. The ball was the weekend after. I couldn't wait.  
"Oh! We can go to Hogsmeade?" He asked looking up at me.  
"Yeah, they've decided to let us go to buy our outfits for the ball." I smiled.  
Just then, Harry came over and asked Neville if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him to buy his robes for the ball. Neville looked pretty pleased.  
"Oh, yeah, thanks harry." He said, smiling at me.  
The week went fast and soon it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, i couldn't wait to have a girly day out with Ginny!


	6. Chapter 6

I muttered the gryffindor password to the fat lady's portrait, the one i had overheard neville saying, when he forgot one of his books and climbed through the portrait hole... the fat lady was too tired to see who it was so i sneaked into the boys dormitories.  
It was quiet and the only thing i could hear were the snores of dreaming gryffindor boys, all fast asleep. I crept over to Neville's bed and gently shook him awake.  
"..Wha? wassup?" he mumbled, his eyes half open, stuck together with sleep dust.  
I grabbed his hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. His eyes flew open, i knew it would work.  
"Luna?" he blushed, surprised.  
"Come on!" i whispered, pulling him out of bed and running out of the boys dormitories. We ran out of the portrait hole and outside, onto the school grounds.  
I looked up at the sky and pointed. Neville looked and sighed.

"This is what you pulled me out of bed for?" he asked, still, obviously quite tired. He sounded a little annoyed but i knew he was smiling, remembering that kiss.  
"It's wonderful isn't it?" i asked him, looking up at the sky, still pointing with my free hand.

Neville looked at me and saw i was wearing my pyjamas, same as him. Exept i was wearing shorts and a tee shirt and he was in much warmer, suitable clothes.  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me.  
"A bit" i said dreaming, still staring into the sky.

Neville and i gazed up at the sky smiling, it was the most beautiful full moon I had ever seen, surrounded by hundreds of twinkling stars.

"Man, you look really tired Neville, couldn't you sleep?" Ginny asked the next morning over the table in the great hall.  
"uhh...?" Neville mumbled, trying not to fall asleep on his bowl of porridge.  
"I took him out to see a full moon last night. I think we might have stayed out to long" i told Ginny, dreamily, yawning a little.  
Ginny laughed and said "sounds about right."

Harry came over and sat next to Ginny, then they started to talk about quidditch. there was a match on next week and Neville had invited me to go with him. i couldn't wait.  
I looked down at my tea cup which was decorated with tiny little pink and purple flowers, made by me last summer, as i swirled the spoon around mixing up the small teaspoon of sugar i had just added to my strawberry tea.

"So..." Neville yawned, smiling at me "what have we got first?"  
"Umm... i think we have muggle studies," i told him, smiling sweetly. "and then we have history of magic."  
"Oh okay. Kinda boring" he said, eating the rest of his porridge.  
I looked down at my empty plate, thinking about those yummy pancakes i had just eaten.  
All of a sudden, a loud screeching sound erupted the hall. everyone looked up to see the owls (carrying everyone's post) swoop down and land on all four tables.

Neville had received a letter from his grandma and i had a letter from daddy! Excitedly, i opened the letter and began to read it.

Hello my little darling!  
I hope you are doing well, for i am missing you ever so much!  
I thought maybe we could take a trip to Sweden this summer, and have another go at looking for crumple-horned snorkack! Does that sound fun? How are your friends doing? Is Neville okay? maybe he could come with us to Sweden! the more, the merrier!  
I must dash, i left a Christmas decoration up and i thought i heard some nargles lurking up in there. Must be the mistletoe!  
love you lots Luna, byeeeee~!  
xoxo

I smiled, hugging my letter, i couldn't wait to tell Neville about it! I looked over to Neville and saw he looked quite embarrassed. i wondered why.  
"whats wrong?" i asked, curiously.  
"grandma says i've forgotten some of my books and she says she'll send them next week. I'm always forgetting things!" He looked a little annoyed at himself. I smiled and took his hand.  
"It's okay, you can borrow mine" I told him, squeezing his hand. Neville blushed and we walked hand in hand to our next lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Luna! You ready to go?" Neville asked me, holding out his hand.  
"Yes" I told him, looking around the great hall with a dreamy thought or two stuck in my head.

I took his hand, and we walked out of the great hall, onto to the Quiddich pitch. It was a lovely winter day, with a pure white sky and a slight chill in the wind. It was a good job we were both wrapped up in our coats and scarfs.

It was a Gryfindor VS. Slytherin match, and everyone was booming with excitement. I didn't really like some of the slytherins because they often picked on me, calling me names and such.. but i wasn't the only one. Neville got picked on too. It was okay though, because when me and Neville were together, nothing like that mattered. We'd been together for quite a few months now, and i was getting use to being in a serious relationship. I was so glad to have neville, he was so understanding.

Me and neville found a seat, with a good view of the quidich pitch. We were surrounded by loud and cheerful Gryfindors. Neville was wearing his Gryfindor scarf and i was wearing my lion hat. I was cuddling up to him, as it was a little cold. The wind made my hair fly about a little and Neville took my hair and wrapped it round my neck like a scarf. We giggled and then waited for the game to begin.  
Soon, I spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron. I waved to them and then Hermione came and joined us. She sat next to me and smiled, I could tell she was looking forward to the game.

The game soon started and it was very exciting! Whenever Slytherin scored, me and Neville booed loudly, and when Gryfindor scored, we cheered loudly.

Gryffindor finally won, the game ended with harry catching the golden snitch. But it was a close one, i really thought Slytherin might win this time. I could tell they were getting better and faster. It was a very fun game overall and afterwards we all went to the great hall and had a warming dinner, which filled up our tummies.

I sat on the Gryffindor table with neville and to celebrate, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room... i wasn't actually aloud in, so me and neville decided to celebrate our own way. We found a place to sit down one of the corridors and just talked and talked the night away, until we were told by an annoyed looking Snape to go to our common rooms. I suspect he was just angry at the fact that Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin, again. I felt kind of sorry for him, and i wanted to say something to make him smile, but i didn't know what to say. All i could do was smile and hope that my smile had rubbed off on him, after we'd gone.

When neville had walked me to Ravenclaw tower, i kissed him goodnight and felt happier than i had been in days...

3


End file.
